the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The X-Adults: Endgame: The New Order
|followed by=''Convergence'' }} The X-Adults: Endgame: The New Order is the fourteenth book in The Super Babies. It is the third and final book in the second sequel trilogy and the nineteenth installment in the franchise overall. The book, which is currently in production, is written and illustrated by D. Isaac Thomas. The book sees the return of Master Intelligence, Lindsay Kellerman, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Dynamo, and Baby Strength. New characters include Matthew, the Baron, and the Daughters of Nebelon. The book, which picks up twenty-five years after left off, was released on 19 December, 2019. Synopsis Opening Murder of Master Intelligence In April of 2130, the Dark Flame discovered the plans for the MBH. Using his powers to surpass security, he broke in to steal the plans. The Dark Flame entered a chamber, but Sebiscuits, Lindsay Kellerman, and Master Intelligence were waiting. Lindsay fired at the Dark Flame with a nearby gun, but the Dark Flame knocked her unconscious. Sebiscuits, horrified, rushed over, but failed to wake her. Sebiscuits then brandished his sword and engaged the Dark Flame in a sword duel, but he was overpowered. The Dark Flame slashed him across the back, incapacitating him. Lindsay drew her sword and attacked the criminal. The Dark Flame initially held the advantage; Lindsay spent part of the duel in retreat. However, she seized the offensive eventually. Despite this, the Dark Flame ultimately overpowered Lindsay and dealt her a severe wound to her face while severing her sword into two. Master Intelligence intervened and engaged the villain at close quarters. Though Master Intelligence tried to get the Dark Flame to turn back to the light, the dark warrior stabbed his former Master through the torso, sending the famed Super tumbling out the window to his death. Along with Lindsay, Sebiscuits angrily engaged the Dark Flame in combat, attacking relentlessly. The Dark Flame met their attacks with his own, and both sides were evenly matched. When the Dark Flame briefly backed away, Lindsay and Sebiscuits hurled their swords at him. The villain deflected the blades, which were caught by Sebiscuits. After a brief bout of bladework, Sebiscuits tossed Lindsay her sword and they attacked again. However, Sebiscuits, trying to cut the Dark Flame’s handle in two, accidentally missed the villain and sliced through Lindsay’s handle instead. Lindsay was then blasted into a door into the chamber. Sebiscuits furiously rounded on the Dark Flame. He attacked him heavily with rage and hatred, and although the Dark Flame easily countered his strikes, he eventually began to struggle. Attempting to rally, Sebiscuits sidestepped his enemy before pulling him into a bladelock. The antagonist broke the contact and attacked again. With his strength and aggressive sword technique, Sebiscuits finally overpowered Dark Flame’s defenses and slammed his own sword against his neck. The antagonist fell back and died. In an act of vengeance, Sebiscuits telekinetically thrusted the Dark Flame through a window. Chase of Nebelon Training of Matthew Sebiscuits turned out to be the last S.M.S.B. member alive. After the deaths of Baby Strength and Lindsay Kellerman, Sebiscuits was left alone. Hoping to keep the S.M.S.B. alive after the end of his life, which he knew would not be long, he ventured to the farm belonging to Matthew, a six-year-old mutant and spent the last few years of his life teaching him all he knew. He arrived just as the wagon Matthew was using became stuck on a boulder, and removed it telekinetically. As Matthew turned to see who had relocated the stone, Sebiscuits approached him. Sebiscuits named Matthew the new Grandmaster of the fledgling S.M.S.B. and beckoned Matthew to follow him to the MBH. Sebiscuits spent the last few years of his life teaching Matthew all that he knew. In one lesson, he taught Matthew that the Light side flowed around him and influenced him. He "must strengthen the nation, find the lost sheep and bring them back". He also brought him to the former home of Mr. Quake NoHead, explaining that their troubles began with unstable factions of former Dark mutants. He told Matthew to have faith in his powers, and to find others who still longed to serve the greater good and make a difference. He also gave him a valuable rubric of the S.M.S.B. Code. A new beginning Sometime between 2164 and 2170, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, knowing his death was only moments away, climbed into his bed and called Matthew upstairs. Weak and ill, Sebiscuits promised Matthew one thing for which he wanted. Matthew asked only for a way to prove who he was about to become, to the outer world. Cardarphen told him to fetch a token nearby, which Master Intelligence always carried with him. When Matthew exclaimed that he had found it, Sebiscuits fell back and passed on without another word being uttered. Leaving the room, Matthew felt as if he could not go on alone, but Sebiscuits, along with Master Intelligence, appeared as a ghost and told him they would always be with him, and told him how to begin. Development It was initially assumed this book would be released in July of 2020. However, it was confirmed in March of 2019 that the date was pushed back to December of 2019. It was confirmed that Eeidaria would appear, after being mentioned in . Rating The New Order is rated PG-13 "for sci-fi violence and action". Promotional quotes Notes and references Category:Books (real-world) Category:Canon